


Let Me Glimpse the Real You, If Only For A Night

by Draycarla



Series: Galra Week/ween 2020 [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mating Bites, Pre-Canon, Secret Relationship, Spies & Secret Agents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:07:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27601157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draycarla/pseuds/Draycarla
Summary: Before Ulaz has to go away for another deep-cover mission, Thace wants his secret lover to do one single thing: make him his mate. Thace wants to see and remember Ulaz for the man he is in his entirety, not the just the glimpses he, and Thace, allow others to see of them. Even within the Blade of Marmora.
Relationships: Thace/Ulaz (Voltron)
Series: Galra Week/ween 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016622
Comments: 14
Kudos: 19





	Let Me Glimpse the Real You, If Only For A Night

**Author's Note:**

> So this is Day 2: Mating Bites!
> 
> I really enjoyed this piece, despite it being pretty short and not as detailed as usual. I just wanted some good, fluffy, and comforting Thulaz outside of the current Thulaz in Monster You made Me. Which is still soft, but you know, the worlds pretty oof.
> 
> Not much to really say on this one, so please accept this rare offering of a soft fic.

A cover story and fake documentation. A life of fabrication. That was the life of an agent within the Blade of Marmora. It was only in these hallowed halls of their ancestors, that a glimpse of the true nature of an agent came through, because it was the only place in the universe they were safe to be themselves. Well. Mostly. Thace gasps around the fingers in his mouth as Ulaz peppers kisses down to the nape of his neck, slowly rocking their hips together. There are rules here around relations; that if a Druid or the witch captures you, they could find a way in to the operation if you had compromised yourself with another. That's what Kolivan preaches, but Ulaz thinks differently. So does Thace, and that's why they're locked together in Ulaz's bedroom. It's why they've been seeing each other behind Kolivan's back for the who knew how many deca-phoebs any more. It's why, before Ulaz leaves for another deep-cover mission, Thace wants one last night with him. He wants to feel the pleasure and lose himself to Ulaz like every time they fuck. He wants this time burned and committed to memory, and it's why he's asked Ulaz if he will do a single thing: make him his mate.

“You know,” Ulaz breathes against Thace's neck, “you cannot tell any one that I gave this to you.” Thace groans in agreement and pleasure as he bottoms out on Ulaz's length. He'll keep Ulaz's secrets, because he keeps Thaces. “It is another secret you must commit to keeping, and another lie you must craft if others outside the Blade see it.” Thace has no intention of sleeping with any one when he's finally assigned an undercover mission, not when he has Ulaz. “I will miss you, my moon and stars.” Ulaz whispers against his neck, and teeth graze a sensitive bundle of nerves that has Thace shiver in his lovers hold. He wants to moan at the top of his lungs; he wants to sing and scream Ulaz's name and have his lover let go of all the restraint he knows Ulaz's uses when they're together like this. Thace loves feeling every inch slide deeper inside him, the way he can feel every twitch of Ulaz's cock, and feels his safest and most protected wrapped in Ulaz's arms, but he can tell that it's hard for his moon and stars to always be so slow and calculated. Thace stutters a gasp around Ulaz's soaked fingers as the teeth nip and tug against the skin and fur. This is where Ulaz plans to make the bite, just out of view.

“It will hurt.” Ulaz is trying his best to keep his orgasm at bay, but Thace's rich scent, the way his body shudders against him, well there is only so much he can take. “Are you ready?” Ulaz removes his fingers from Thace's mouth, because he wants to hear Thace's consent.

“Yes.” Thace swallows as he offers that sweet, sensitive spot to Ulaz. “ _Please_. I want to be yours; just _yours_.” Ulaz stills his hips, and reaches around to Thace's leaking cock. He takes it in hand and slowly drags his thumb down through the pre and over the ridges. Thace's ragged gasps are like music to Ulaz's ears as he continues stroking. He wants his mate to feel at ease and as relaxed as he can. Ulaz noses gently along the column of Thace's neck, completely attentive to every little movement his moon and stars makes. Thace is hugging his cock tightly from within, and in time, he restarts fucking himself. “Not too fast.” Ulaz whispers against the fur as he grazes fangs downwards. He doesn't want to finish just yet.

“Please,” Thace breathes, “ _please_ , Ulaz, mark me.” It's words he's wanted to hear for so long, and Ulaz will give Thace what he wants.

“Bite down on your arm if it is too much.” Ulaz offers his final warning on the pain, and lines himself up. He strokes Thace quicker, who in turn grinds harder down against him. So toned and so beautiful; Ulaz feels he's the luckiest Galra alive.

Thace feels a dampness and then pressure. His eyes start to roll back as the teeth push and press harder. The pain grows quickly, and Thace snaps his jaws around his wrist. Ulaz clutches his chest harder, pressing their bodies even closer together it feels like they could melt together. Tears prickle at in the corners of Thace's eyes, until he feels a warmth and release. A tongue laps against the flesh and fur, and Thace is close to coming from that alone. Ulaz keeps stroking, and now there's more urgency in his motions.

“You did so well.” Ulaz purrs as he nuzzles against the mark. “Soon you can claim me.” Thace mutters something even he doesn't fully understand. Ulaz gently pushes him down into the sheets, where he rests upon his forearms, and his mate thrusts into him. Thace arches his back into Ulaz's thrusts, using the pillow to muffle the moans he wants to scream out. Ulaz's hand works him faster, and it takes little time for Thace to tense up as orgasm claims his body. The euphoria washes through him in sweet waves. Ulaz groans behind him. “T-Thace. Gods, _Thace_. You feel so...so good.” Ulaz peppers kisses up the length of Thace's spine. “My mate. My dear moon and stars. My love. I will _miss_ you.” Ulaz pulls the pair down into the sheets. Thace lets Ulaz pull him up against his chest, their fingers twinned together as Ulaz plants a kiss atop his head. He's vaguely aware the sheets are damp where he's came. They silently and blissfully enjoy their post-coital high, and Thace knows this is the Ulaz the rest of the universe will never get to see.

Eventually Thace rolls around, and gazes down upon Ulaz with those inky black pupils that drew Ulaz to him. This fingers trail over the spot where he needs to bite, and Ulaz tilts his neck to the side.

“It is here, waiting for you to claim. I am yours, now, and forever, Thace.” There's a giddy smile on his mate's lips, and Thace crawls on top of him.

“I love you.” Thace kisses him. “One quintant, I'll work on Central Command as well and,” he pauses, licking his lips, “we can be together again.”

“Yes.” Ulaz runs a hand through Thace's thick fur. As Thace comes down cautiously, he laps against Ulaz's skin with care. Thace's fangs glance off his neck, and Ulaz is left loosening shaking gasps as hands roam his body. His mate will be needy, and Ulaz will need to give him all the attention he could before his leaves. As teeth press down and break through the skin, Ulaz arches into the feeling, gripping Thace's toned shoulders like a life line. He catches his mate around the hips with his legs.

“T-Thace.” Ulaz's eyes flutter closed. He wishes that tonight would last forever, before he had to deny this man as his mate until they'd defeated Zarkon, and it was all over.

* * *

Ulaz's neck burns as he stalks to the arena. He has the Champion to pick up, and knowing what he's like, there will be damage not only to him, but his half-maimed opponents. Never had Ulaz ever thought someone could be _this_ monstrous in the arena, and apparently, Haggar didn't either. Even Myzax was never this cruel. There is a figure that leans against the wall ahead. It is odd; most do not linger within this section of the arena. Ulaz note they touch their own neck. His feels more irritated and inflamed as he approaches the figure. It is only when they look up, and Ulaz sees their face in profile, does he realise _why_ his bite aches. Ulaz cannot speed up or slow down as a droid comes around the corner, for he knows it watches, but as he gets closer, he offers a polite smile at the 'stranger'.

“This area is not for loitering in. I would advise, if you are new, to check your messages elsewhere.” Thace raises his head, a slight pout on his lips. Those pupils are gone, which makes Ulaz's heart sink a little.

“My apologies,” he stands to attention, “I'm new to Central Command. Please,” he quickly offers a bow, “I would appreciate, if I could be so bold in asking you, to not let my commanding officer know?”

“Who is your commanding officer,” Ulaz scrutinises the armour, “lieutenant?”

“Commander Prorok.”

“A member of High Command then.” Ulaz dryly answers. “You did not receive proper orientation?”

“No, sir.”

“I suggest you request it. If the Druids catch you in this section, they may not be as forgiving as I. Now go. I have a gladiator to fetch.”

“Wait,” Thace turns to him, “you handle _the_ Champion?”

“A fan, are we?” Ulaz takes a few steps forward.

“Of course, sir. He's quite legendary. Barbaric from what I have seen so far.” Ulaz snorts a laugh. It will be much colder than Thace knows him.

“It will be re-purposed if Haggar has anything to say about it. I advise you enjoy it while it lasts, Lieutenant,” Ulaz dismisses him with a hand motion, “but I have work to attend to.”

“Who are you? If you know Haggar, that must mean you...work in Research and Development?” Ulaz stops, and tilts his head over his shoulder.

“I am a simple Technician in her labs. Nothing more,” he turns and carries on, “nothing less.” For good measure, Ulaz rubs his fingers over the concealed mating bite again.

They will find each other again in due course, and like all separated agents, they will play the same games they always do. Yet, Ulaz wonders what it will feel like, falling in love all over again. A cover story and fake documentation. A life of fabrication. Perhaps this time, Ulaz can hear Thace cry his name, and it will be as real as the bite on his neck.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Day three is a bit more on-brand for me, but I'm not sure if I can release it early tomorrow. We'll see!
> 
> Thanks for reading! I love the idea that they have to pretend to be different, and then fall in love all over again. It makes it...fun, and sweet for me.
> 
> Thank you guys!


End file.
